


Peacekeeping

by Koayyy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Ares, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: (This was made mainly because of my thirst for GouFubu content), Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, I guess it is??, Is this technically a rewrite?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Normal people don’t go looking for a Witch in the forest, unless your name is Gouenji Shuuya and you get dragged by your best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rewritten from my original idea that I threw on Fanfiction.net because I read back and oh wow it's bad. Anywaay enjoy this and if anyone needs to talk Goufubu or whatever my Twitter is @Koayyy279

‘Long ago, a small child came to the village.   
  
The women took pity on the starving child and gave the child food and water.    
  
The child played with the other children in the village.    
  
The child said that monsters killed their family.   
  
It was said that monsters mark and follow their prey. With the child in the village, the monsters could also destroy the village.   
  
The men in the village took the obedient child to the lake deep inside the forest.    
  
Their aim was to abandon the child there.   
  
But the child wasn’t an ordinary child, they were a Witch.    
  
As the men turned to leave, the obedient child turned and attacked them.   
  
Some survived, but many were lost.   
  
The survivors told the village elder of their story and the village elder forbid anyone from going to the lake ever again.   
  
The End.’   
  
Gouenji slowly closed the book and put it back into the shelf. He was at the library to pick up a new bedtime storybook to read to Yuuka, but he stumbled upon an old fairy tale. The book’s cover was a simple drawing of a lake in a dense forest with a human painted black in the middle and the words ‘Legend of the Lake’ printed in silver ink at the top. The book was fairly old, as observed with the paper quality and the faded colors.   
  
The story intrigued him, but he decided to put it aside in favor of searching a new book for his little sister. His father was the doctor of the village, and he has always forbid him from going into the forest. When he was young, his mother had taught him about the existence of Witches.    
  
Witches appeared human, but they had strange abilities an average human would never have. Old tales once told of a Witch that could control Fire, and one that could control Darkness. It is also said that Witches were also the leader of the monsters and aged slowly, but there wasn’t any proof to support those theories.   
  
After finding a book he could read to Yuuka and putting it in his hands, his mind drifted towards the legend. He debated whether or not to borrow that book too, but decided to just get the bedtime stories home.

* * *

 

The soft bell signaled the end of the class and the start of their recess. Endou and Kazemaru turned around in their seat to face Kidou and Gouenji who were sitting beside each other. They had brought along their own lunches and mostly ate at their seats compared to the rest of the class that went to the cafeteria, so they had the mostly-wooden classroom to themselves.

“What do you guys think about the Witches?” Endou suddenly brought up the topic as they were making progress with their food.

“Why this all of a sudden?” Kidou asks back.

“We only read about them in literature and history books and we’ve never really seen one, sooo I was wondering what do you guys think about them if they were real.” Endou replies, dragging the ‘so’ in his sentence.

“Well, they are as dangerous as the monsters we have to deal with. It makes sense for them to be driven away if they were evil or bad.” Kidou expresses his opinion.

“But it would be unfair if they were good, they wouldn’t be so different from us!” Endou says as he did some gestures with his hands.

“Endou has a point...” Kazemaru mutters to himself as he holds his chin in thought.

“Not everyone thinks the same.” Gouenji simply says after some thought.

The conversation grew silent as they didn’t know what to say, but that silence was broken when Endou was struck with a sudden idea.

“Do you guys know about the lake nearby?” Endou asks the rest.

Gouenji’s mind drifts to the book he saw in the library a few days ago and nods. Kazemaru and Kidou hesitantly look at each other for a few seconds before informing Endou that they also knew.

“There’s a legend about a Witch living there. So how about we go find it and see for ourselves how a Witch is really like?” Endou suggests with sparkles in his eyes. As usual the one that comes up with straight-forward plans is Endou.

All three of them glance at each other before considering Endou’s idea.

“It would be unsafe, but then again we will outnumber it if anything bad happens...” Kidou states.

“Then it’s decided! Let’s go after school ends today!”

Gouenji and Kazemaru look at each other before sighing. They all knew there was no deterring their best friend from his decision.

* * *

 

After school, they all headed home to prepare before meeting at the edge of the village. Endou had his spiky punching gloves from his grandpa, Kidou was armed with a rifle stored on his back, Kazemaru had a dagger and some small throwing knives hidden, and Gouenji had a long iron sword sitting in the sheath that was tied to the side of his hip. With their weapons, they started their journey towards the lake. The large lake was in the middle of the forest beside their village, so they had to cross that first.

They went as a group and chatted as they walked through the forest. None of them had a map, so they just tried different paths. Kazemaru cut marks on several trees as they went along to prevent them from walking in circles. It would look like they were just taking a stroll if you never knew what they were looking for.

However, their peaceful search was interrupted by a large beast appearing. The beast had the body, head and mane of a lion, wings of a bat and a tail with spiked barbs. It’s pupil-less eyes glared straight at them as it bared its sharp, shark-like teeth.

“Manticore!” Kidou shouted. The beast roared and brought its massive claws down onto the group. They all dodged it and separated from each other.

Kidou ran to take cover and find a spot to shoot the Manticore. Its mane was impenetrable and the only part of it that was truly unprotected was the inside of its mouth and by sending a bullet into it, they could kill it without any casualties.

Endou went to distract it by sending powerful punches to the side of it’s stomach and Kazemaru followed by throwing some small knives towards its front legs. It retaliates by launching some spiked barbs towards Kazemaru and a claw down onto Endou. Kazemaru rolled and dodged them which let them hit the trees behind him and Endou jumped out of the way of it’s claw last second.

Gouenji was behind the Manticore and he unsheathed his sword quickly. Rushing towards it, he gives it a strong slash at its back leg. It snarls in annoyance and knocks Gouenji away with it’s strong tail. His friends shouted his name, but he was unable to hear them as he was knocked very far back and directly into a huge bush.

Struggling to get out of the bush, he creates a lot of noise as he gets out of it. With his sense of direction confused, he stood up to see a large lake a few meters in front of him. Sunlight leaked through the boughs of several trees that surrounded the lake, creating sparkles on top of the water. The place had a calming feeling as the water remained still.

Gouenji puts his fallen long sword back into its sheath and looks around the lake a few times before he notices a frail-looking, spiky silver haired and pale-skinned person sat by the lake. The person had their knees under their chin and their arms hugging their legs. This person had their teal-gray eyes gazing at the lake, seemingly lost in thought. A predominant feature that Gouenji noticed was a pure white scarf warped securely around their neck.

He felt entranced by this person’s presence and took a few steps closer, but the quiet atmosphere was broken with him accidentally stepping on a twig. The person immediately snapped out of their state and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for a moment until the other’s eyes changed into a bright shade of orange.

The surface of the lake started to ripple and the surrounding temperature fell. As the mysterious person stood up, some of the lake water flowed onto their hands, took the shape of claws and froze into solid ice in a split second.

“What do you want, you human!” Judging by the shout and the powers, the Witch was a male. His eyes were clearly filled with anger, but Gouenji noticed a hint of fear.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Gouenji states as he holds his hands up. He decides to trust his instincts and leave his sword dormant in its sheath.

With incredible speed that was hard to keep track of, the male appeared right in front of Gouenji with a frozen claw almost touching his face. One move and his face would have come clean off, but the male’s hand... trembled?

Focusing on the Witch’s eyes, they turned back to their -original?- teal-gray color before his bangs covered them. With his head hung low, the Witch’s hand fell back to his side and the claws melted away into the grass. Turning away, he mutters an apology. This puzzled Gouenji. The Witch didn’t intend to kill him?

The boy slowly walked towards the lake and stopped in front of the water, gaze focused on it. “You should go. Humans shouldn’t be here.” His voice was much softer than before, as if he was another person.

His mind drifted towards the book and the conversation at school. If the book was true, then it would make sense that Witches were looked down by others. But something about what was written in the book bothered him. If this Witch truly had an ulterior motive, why did it stay at this lake? Over time, this place surely would get boring and they would want to leave, but why did this one stay?

“Why do you stay here?” Gouenji asked after a moment of thought. He wouldn’t solve anything if he didn’t ask, so he decided to give it a try.

He remained silent as he waited for a reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the boy tightening his hand into a fist, and a part of his mind wondered if his nails were long and sharp. A few moments later, he released his hand and let out a breath of air.

“It’s none of your concern.” He replies with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Gouenji is unsatisfied with his answer and after a moment of thought, he pulled out his sword. The noise causes the other to turn around in suspicion.

“Spar with me.” _And you’ll understand why I’m here_ went unsaid. The Witch hesitated for a moment before reaching out and freezing his claws in place.

Their eyes locked as they took their starting stance. Gouenji widened his base area and held his sword above eye level. The Witch lowered his torso and readied his claws before his eyes changed to their unusually bright orange color.

They seemed to silently agree on going once a leaf -that was dangling on a nearby branch above them- fell and touched the ground. The leaf dangled dangerously on the edge before falling. No one moved until it touched the soil.

Gouenji stood his ground and blocked a claw that was going for his neck. The sound of sharp ice hitting iron made his adrenaline rush. The Witch was fast, faster than any training partner he had ever faced. Quickly realizing the danger as the other claw was raised, he slashed to make the Witch dodge and jump away. He did exactly what he expected and he rushed towards the opening.

Realizing his motive and his speed, the Witch quickly went to defend and caught his sword with both of his claws. The Witch’s hands started to tremble as Gouenji increased his strength and pressed downwards. The Witch sneered in annoyance as he was getting overpowered. Though Gouenji was kind of surprised, despite the frail looking body, it hid a lot of strength.

The two came to a standstill when they couldn’t land a hit on each other. When one attacked, the other blocked. Some sort of rivalry was born between the two from the fight, but neither will ever admit the fact.

After they both knew this was going to end in a tie, Gouenji stops the battle first by putting his sword back into it’s proper place. The Witch followed by melting the ice claws and letting the water soak into the soil below him. They looked at each other, then Gouenji spoke first.

“You’re not bad.”

“That’s _my_ line.” He admitted a bit bitterly as he crossed his arms. It was hard to find a human that could fight on-par with a Witch.

Gouenji dug through his mental dictionary as the Witch continued to stare at him with crossed arms. Now that he got the Witch’s attention, he needed to choose his words carefully.

“I’m actually here because of a friend-” Gouenji started but he was cut off by the other.

“There’s a Manticore nearby.” The Witch states as he furrows his eyebrows in annoyance.

Gouenji is immediately reminded of the fact that Endou and the rest are most likely still dealing with the beast. As if on queue, a loud roar is heard in the distance. They must’ve lured it in the direction of where Gouenji was. He turns towards the direction the roar came from and almost bolted, but he stopped.

“Come with me.” Gouenji turns back and says to the Witch.

“Huh?” The Witch says, seemingly kind of offended and was most likely going to refuse his request.

But Gouenji watches as the Witch’s eyes suddenly change back to their teal-gray color. He lets out a breath, uncrosses his arms and gives a little smile.

“Sure.” He replies with a gentle voice.

Gouenji runs in the direction of the Manticore and the Witch follows. They arrive at the scene quickly and see the Manticore slashing Kidou and Kazemaru who were holding a slightly injured Endou. Before the claw reached them, Gouenji rushed over and held the claw in place with his sword.

“Gouenji!” Kazemaru is the first one to open his eyes and see their friend defending them.

The Manticore growls in annoyance and presses down onto Gouenji’s defense. Gouenji grunts as he is slowly getting pressed down, but the beast raises it’s claw back up a bit in pain when a large icicle crashes down onto it’s back. Gouenji sees this chance and grabs Kidou and the rest a safe distance away from the rampaging beast.

“What was that?” Kidou asks as they set down Endou, who had his leg injured by one of the Manticore’s many spiked barbs.

“You’ll see.” Gouenji says with a hint of confidence as he turns back towards the Manticore to watch and the rest follow.

 

The Manticore roars in anger as the icicle is stuck in its back and it tries to attack its target, but the Witch was simply too fast for it to catch up. He froze its legs so it wouldn’t be able to move, so the Manticore throws a rain of spiked barbs towards him. He dodges but the barbs were heading straight for Gouenji and the rest.

The group gasps as they attempted to run for it, but they didn’t have enough time. However, instead of the barbs hitting them, they were protected by a thick wall of clear ice. They were shocked as they stared at the ice wall.

Meanwhile, the Manticore roars again in anger and the Witch finishes it off by sending a large ice spear into its open mouth. The spear cuts into its body and it gives its final roar before the ice surrounding its legs melt and it falls onto its side, destroying a few trees. 

“That was easy.” The Witch says to himself as he looks at the dead Manticore. The ice wall protecting the group melts away and they step back in shock again when the spiked barbs fall and stick into the ground in front of them.

The Witch lets out a breath of relief after his eyes change back to their teal-gray color. The ice claws melt away as he turns to the group and gives a polite smile.

Kidou and Kazemaru stare in shock and Gouenji grins knowingly. Endou momentarily forgets his injury and somehow rushes over to the Witch. He steps back as Endou approaches but Endou stops a distance away. He suddenly bows and shocks him.

“Thank you for saving us!” Endou says. The Witch snaps out of his daze with a few blinks.

“O-oh, it’s nothing...” He replies with a sheepish laugh.

Kidou and Kazemaru regain their composure and walk over to Endou as he stands straight. His body suddenly remembers his injury and sends a shock of pain. Endou groans and almost fall but the two catch him before he hits the ground. Gouenji also joins them by standing beside them.

“You didn’t need to help us, but you did anyway. That deserves at least some thanks.” Gouenji says.

Kidou observes as the Witch is taken back by Gouenji’s words. Kazemaru nods to agree with him. Endou ignores his injury as he takes a few steps forward, dragging Kidou and Kazemaru with him. He extends his hand out to the Witch for a handshake.

“I’m Endou Mamoru! This is Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, and I think you already know Gouenji Shuuya.” Endou says as he gestures to each of them as he introduces them. The rest don’t try to stop him.

“It’s nice to meet you, er...” Endou pauses as he doesn’t know his name and his hand hangs slightly lower.

“... Fubuki Shirou.” The Witch (now known as Fubuki) tells him after a moment of hesitance and returns the handshake gently.

“It’s nice to meet you, Fubuki!”

* * *

 

After that, they got Endou fixed up and they visited the lake everyday for about a week after school with Gouenji’s directions. Fubuki wasn’t too welcoming at first -still had doubts maybe?-, but he slowly started to warm up to them. Despite not really having (other) companions for a long time, he truly enjoyed their company.   
  
Today was another day they would come, as they had promised yesterday. Fubuki sat in front of the lake with his legs crossed as he stared at a few squirrels jumping from one high tree to another. He smiled to himself as he watched.   
  
Sensing a few people nearby, he isn’t taken by surprise at the familiar shout.   
  
“Hey!” Endou shouts as he waves. Kazemaru and the rest are close behind him.   
  
Fubuki turns around in his sitting position and waves back. He gestures towards the ground beside him, inviting them for a seat. They agree and decided to sit in a circle.    
  
“Did anything interesting happen?” Gouenji directs the question to Fubuki to start off the conversation.   
  
“Not really? Well, unless you count squirrels appearing interesting.” Fubuki replies.   
  
“Do animals not live around here?” Kazemaru asks curiously.   
  
“No, I guess they know I’m here?” Fubuki replies as he questions himself. He tilts his head to one side and looks down in thought.   
  
“Witches sure are mysterious...” Kazemaru mutters to himself.   
  
“How long have you been here?” Kidou is the one to ask this time, guess this became a ‘Ask Fubuki questions about being a Witch’ conversation.   
  
“I... don’t know, I’ve sort of lost track of time...”    
  
“What do you do around here anyway?” Endou asks innocently.    
  
“Not much. I sometimes take a walk in the forest, beat up monsters that want my territory...” Fubuki trails off in thought.   
  
“Is it true that you’ve been to the village before?” Gouenji asks, thinking about the book he read in the library. Fubuki hesitates to reply.    
  
“... Yes, when I was small...” His voice decreased in volume by the end of the sentence. He looked like he was feeling guilty about something.   
  
“Do you remember how you were born?” Kidou presses on. Fubuki is taken off guard by the sudden more personal question.   
  
“I... had parents, and a twin brother...”   
  
“Had?” Gouenji points out the past tense.   
  
“They were... killed by a pack of Chimeras...” Fubuki shook slightly as he clenched his hand into a fist.   
  
The rest were silent as they didn’t know how to react. Gouenji glanced towards Fubuki’s fist before gently putting his own hand on top of his as a gesture of comfort. Endou gently gave a pat on his back while Kazemaru just gave a small smile from across the circle. Kidou seemed to be in thought.   
  
Taking a look their comforting gestures, Fubuki took a deep breath before continuing.   
  
“We were taking a family walk in the forest when they... attacked. My mother and father protected us and told us to run away. We did as they said, but one of the smaller ones followed us. My twin brother, Atsuya... pushed me away when it attacked. He told me to run away, and I did...”   
  
“I arrived at the village and some of the villagers took me to the orphanage. They let me live there for a while when I was still recovering from my family’s... death. I had... a fun time there, but there were always some of the adults whispering to each other.”   
  
“They took me to this lake, one day. I played with the other children at the lake until sunset, when they were all driven away. I was told to stay, and before I noticed, the stronger men took me towards the lake and tried to...” Fubuki gulped when he noticed his voice was trembling.   
  
“They tried to drown me. At that time, Atsuya’s personality was somehow reborn inside me. He realized what they were doing and took over. He activated my powers immediately and... killed them. Some of them ran away, but most of them died.” Fubuki lifted his hands and stared at his palms.   
  
“I dove into this lake and I’ve never really left this place since then. I’m just... really scared of what I can do...”   
  
The scene was silent as they all absorbed the sudden information. Kidou separated his arms and slightly closed the distance between him and Fubuki. Fubuki looks up to see Kidou’s face a few meters away from him.   
  
“I’m sorry for asking.” He says. You can’t see his face, but his voice makes it obvious that he feels kind of guilty.   
  
“I-it’s okay, I was planning to talk about it anyway...” Fubuki replies as quickly as possible.   
  
They fall silent again and it takes a while before Gouenji speaks.   
  
“So the one that killed the Manticore...”   
  
“Atsuya did it. He does most of the fighting.” Fubuki says simply.    
  
“Honestly, Atsuya was against you guys coming here at first, but I guess he’s warmed up too?” Fubuki says as he laughs sheepishly. The rest smiled and Kazemaru seemed to let out a breath of relief.   
  
After that heavy conversation, Endou brightened the mood by sudden talking about what happened at school that day. The rest followed and they talked about all sorts of stuff for a few hours. They had an enjoyable time together before they had to go back home.   
  
Fubuki watched as they left.    
  
“See? They aren’t so bad.” Fubuki said to himself, well, he really said it to Atsuya.   
  
‘Don’t blame me if something happens.’ Atsuya replies harshly, but Fubuki knows he’s just trying to protect him.   


* * *

 

“Oh! Hello!” Fubuki is taken by surprise. He didn’t know they would come today after they missed a day. He waves as he stands on top of the water that he froze into ice temporarily and he had small blades made of ice under his shoes. The group approaches with Kazemaru and Endou at the front, Gouenji walking slower behind the two and Kidou watching their back for monsters.   
  
“What are you doing?” Kazemaru asks first. Fubuki slides over from the middle of the ice.   
  
“Ice skating. I used to do it a lot during the winter when I was small.” He replies.   
  
“Oh! Can I try?” Endou asks excitedly as he stands at the edge of the ice.   
  
“Sure! Kazemaru-kun, Kidou-kun and Gouenji-kun should try too!” Fubuki says, excited to skate with other people for once.   
  
“I’d love to try!” Kazemaru replies with similar excitement. Gouenji grins and nods as a reply to the invitation.   
  
“If you insist.” Kidou says with his hands crossed.   
  
Fubuki froze ice in the shape of blades on the under of their shoes since they didn’t have ice skates. Kidou is surprised at how durable the ice is while the rest didn’t really pay it much mind.   
  
Endou was the first to try and without a grip on his balance, slips on the ice immediately. Falling face first onto the ice with a loud thud, cracking the spot a little. Fubuki giggles, Kidou and Gouenji snort while Kazemaru just bursts out laughing.   
  
“Don’t laugh!” Endou groans as he gets up and rubs his nose. Endou decides to skate back to the start while Fubuki repairs the crack just in case.   
  
Kazemaru tries next and he doesn’t immediately slip compared to Endou. He managed to balance himself, but he didn’t know how to turn.   
  
Noticing this, Fubuki goes over and grabs Kazemaru. “You do it like this.” He demonstrates by turning in circles with ease before looking back at him. Fubuki lets go to let him try, but he fails and ends up landing on the ground of the other end of the lake.    
  
Kazemaru is in the process of running back when Kidou gives it a try. He balances and follows Fubuki’s example on how to turn and succeeds. Back at where they started, Endou and Kazemaru are wowed by his success.   
  
Gouenji is the last to try, and for good reason. He was never good with anything related to ice or the cold -like how that one time he got destroyed by Yuuka in a snowball fight-, so he was hesitant despite agreeing. Fubuki notices this and skates over. Gouenji watches in curiosity and widens his eyes in surprise when Fubuki goes behind him and pushes him onto the ice.    
  
Gouenji almost falls, but manages to regain his balance. Kidou gives him advice on how to turn and he follows that advice, which lead to him succeeding in turning. He was happy at his success when he suddenly loses his balance. He falls and was expecting to hit face first onto the ice, but he’s caught by a strong arm.   
  
“You were too fast to celebrate, Gouenji-kun.” Fubuki lightly teases as he pulls him up. He lets go to go and help Endou and Kazemaru, who were also struggling with the basics. Gouenji’s light blush went unnoticed as Fubuki’s cold touch lingers on his arm.   
  
His heart skipped a beat during that moment. He had felt something for the Ice Witch a week ago when they first sparred, but he didn’t expect for it to turn into a crush of all things...   
  
Kidou slides over and puts a hand on Gouenji’s shoulder with a knowing smile. Of course Kidou would be the first one to notice, he was the most observant of all of them after all.   
  
“Good luck.” Kidou says before going to help Endou as he was failing miserably. Gouenji stares at them from his spot as he regains his composure.   
  
His crush was either going to stay as a crush, or grow into something bigger.   
  
Honestly Gouenji didn’t know which one was better.


End file.
